Talk:Sentinel XS
GTA IV As the Sentinel XS in GTA IV is technically just a version of the game's regular Sentinel, should information regarding it not be moved to the standard Sentinel page, under a variants subtitle or something? --HuDaFuK 14:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Speed ...it handles with more rigidity as its suspension has been hardened so it corners sharper and drifts are now easier compared to the standard Sentinel but still does the same impressive speed of 198 mph (320 km/h).... This is total wrong. In IV's game files there is only one line in Handling.dat for the sentinel, so the handling can't possibly differ. The STD-Sentinel (as I call it) uses component No.5 (louvers and big bore exhaust), No.6 (spoiler and sentinel xs badge), and No.7 (hoodscoops), while the standard Sentinel uses component No.1(small exhaust), and No.2 (Sentinel Badge) The STD-Sentinel from traffic is always painted in color scheme 0(black) for first color, 1(black poly) for second color, 50(torch red) for pearlescent color, 0(black) for wheel color, which is odd, cause the pearlescent color ingame seems to be green. The topspeed is also nowhere near 198mp/h(320km/h). The Value 'TV' in Handling.dat is 150, but when observed with a speedometer mod, one can clearly see that both the Sentinel's topspeeds are around 88mp/h(140km/h). I also recognize no different handling between standard sentinel, and the STD-Version. Especially no harder suspensions. --Doppelblind (talk) 17:56, October 19, 2015 (UTC) : Clearly incorrect. The user who added all the IV speeds was COMPLETELY incorrect. I'll be sure to fix this as soon as possible for you ;) • • 17:58, October 19, 2015 (UTC) : Just made a little edit, but I still think this section should be moved to the standard sentinel page. Doppelblind (talk) 18:12, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :: I'd'a appreciated a calmer, better attitude. Thanks for letting me know, I'll sort it out soon. • • 18:37, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Split This page is literally one of the only pages left to split or merge following the new name=new page structure that started back last year. Unfortunately, this is also one of the most awkward examples of the entire situation. In-game, it's name in GTA IV is "Sentinel". Its model is also Sentinel, as well as its handling files, textures, and text labels. This means only one thing, and is evident in-game: Sentinel XS is strictly a modified Sentinel that adds "XS" to the badges, and always spawns with the same modifications (intake, bumpers, spoiler, etc). Now, not only does the whole "name=page" thing not work with this, but the fact it is the same model, handling, text label, etc, really does make this GTA IV modified combination essentially a "Special Variant" of the Sentinel in GTA IV, and the only thing that really makes this still belong to this page is the fact that the badges do call it "Sentinel XS", just like the GTA V version, but the difference being GTA V calls it Sentinel XS in the game name, handling, model, etc, all regarded as separate models. So the question is: Split or stay? Split would mean GTA IV's Sentinel "XS" would be moved into the Special Variants section of the Variants, and GTA IV content would be removed from the Sentinel XS page. Stay means nothing moves, but in turn, it also means this is really inconsistent, especially with what Boxville works like. Monk Talk 20:50, January 4, 2017 (UTC)